


Interupted

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Finally being alone with damian gives you the perfect opportunity...so you thought.





	Interupted

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here ahh!! Let me know what you think!!

     His hands pushed you to your back, softly landing on the sheets. You have not had a chance to do this in so long due to someone always being at the manor. Weather it was one of his brothers or bruce, or Alfred straying to close, there was not enough privacy in this huge place.  Finally, you were on spring break, bruce was at a meeting, the boys were all out at their jobs or at their own places during the day, and Alfred is in london for a bat related information trip with Lucius Fox. 

"Ive almost forgot what you feel like" you moan into his neck as he works his hands over your breasts through your shirt. 

"Ill remind you" he smirks, pulling your lips to his again. Your shirt is soon discarded, along with his, leaving his needy fingers fumbling your bra straps. He grunts at the sight of your breasts, one snap of his fingers and your bra is falling off and being thrown to the floor.  
       He eagerly takes them to his lips, sucking and nibbling gently. Your back arches up to him silently asking for more. Impatiently, you yank his sweats down and pump your hand around his hardening cock. 

"Beloved" he breaths, his head falling back, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Your heart skipped a beat at the name.  
        You lick the tip softly a few times, feeling him continue to grow. You suck his head and twirl your tongue around it, loving the sweet noises of appreciation that were falling past his lips. His hand grabbed your hair into a fist, tight enough to make your eyes water, but you didnt care.  
     He let out a gasp and a groan when you took his length in as much as you could, sucking harshly and bobbing your head. His hips thrusted into your mouth, meeting your sweet lips. He looked at you when you came up for air, your eyes meeting. He smiled, a flushed face and sweat lightly dusting  his skin. He looked beautiful, and you were happy to be the one effecting him in such ways. You felt his precum spilling onto your hand. 

"Your turn" he flipped you over, his hips forcing you down. He pulls your chest up to his bring your lips to his. You could feel his smile in the kiss. A raw and salty taste mixing with his sweet one. You moaned into him and squeezed your fingers, scratching his back not to hard. Yet.  
     He took the signal for more and kissed down your body. His lips slowing over your nipples and hips, tongue darting out to leave a red mark, turning purple by the second.  
      Your hands went to his hair, pushing his head towards where you wanted him most. He left a small kiss on your clit, but nothing more. 

"Please Damian" you groaned at his teasing. He smirked up at you, loving the game. He finally gave in and started sucking and licking like a starved man. His movements were rough and harsh but kept a loving sense to them. Your wetness pooled and his tongue was quick to lick it up and suck as much as he could from you.  
       His fingers pushed into you, surprising a yelp from your throat. He curled them up and pumped them into you at a quick pace. Your moans got louder and you put your hand over your mouth. 

"You dont have to hold it back (y/n), we are the only ones now" he was back up to your face now, connecting your lips, mixing even more into your mouth. You both groaned at the taste you made. 

"I could taste us forever" he whispers. You agree and pull his neck to connect your lips, once more relishing in the flavour.  
     He lays between your hips, weight on his arms on either side of you. 

"Ready?" You ask him. He nods and pushes in. You both let out a heavy breath, his head dropping into the crease of your neck.  
      He waits until you move your hips up to his, signalling you want more, to move. He starts a slow pace, quickening when your moans grow and your hands scratch at his back. 

"Uh, beloved" he draws out in between pants. His hips forced into you fast now, creating a pulsing rhythm that made you gasp and moan for him. 

"Damian, oh god, yes!" You let your moans out louder than normal making him go harder.  
      He all the sudden slows down, you look up to him to see his eyes already searching for yours. He pushes in at a achingly slow pace. His cock twitches and he snaps his hips forward roughly. The new, slow and hard thrust do something to you and you lose all control. He pushes deeper making you all but scream out his name. 

"Are you close beloved" he continues his attack with pants and groans. 

"Yes, i-" you are interrupted by the door swinging open. Bruce walks in with wide eyes. Damian had his hands on your chest, covering your breasts instantly. He was still inside of you, keeping your modesty from bruce. Both of you still panting with shocked expressions, trying to catch your breath. 

"Father-" he breathed. 

"Get dressed, come to my office...we need to talk, both of you!" He half yelled before walking out, shutting the door behind him. 

"Fuck" Damian cursed, pulling out of you and laying next to you still hard. 

"Im sorry beloved" he sighed. 

"Its not your fault baby" you kissed his cheek leaning into him. 

"It sucks that we didnt get to finsih though" you crept your hand down his stomach. His cock twitches and you grab it pumping fast. Before he could cum you were being thrown on top of him with your hips over his face. 69, that new for you two. 

"Quiet my love" he whispered. You nod and take him in your mouth again, pumping faster than before. Trying to catch your high was the goal. Love was a part of it but it was a race now.  
      His tongue felt like magic and you held your release in for as long as you could.  

"Dami" you whispered as you came for him. 

"Good job love, keep cumming" he sucked and licked up everything he could get out of you. Not even seconds later he was spilling down your throat and out your mouth with a soft shutter and groan. 

"Fuck" he cursed as he pulled you off him and sits you next to him. 

"We should probably hurry now" you say and lick your finger which cleaned your lips off. He drooled at the sight of you drinking him, but you were right. An annoyed Bruce was waiting for a lecture in his office downstairs. 

"I love you" he whispers into you neck, pulling you up to one last, sweet, kiss.

"I love you too dam" you sigh happily.  
        Not even the big bad bat could ruin your relived mood right now, But he was gonna try. 

-

It wasnt until half an hour later that you finished talking with bruce. He had gone on about having safe sex and birth control and stds. Seeing how you are each others only partners, that was impossible. You talked to him about everything awkwardly and embarrassingly. The end result was you walking out with his blessing, his overly fatherly knowledge on safe sex, and a box of condoms.  

"It could have been worse" you shrugged and wrapped your arms around Damian. 

"Ohhhh, you got the talk didnt you batbrat, poor (y,n), demons best five seconds yet" you turned to Todd fake shuttering in disgust and Grayson laughing from the couch. 

"Dont listen to them beloved, they are just jealous that im the one who gets to have you laying naked under me" he grabs your ass in both hands and squeezes hard, making all the boys pretend to puke and throw pillows in your direction. 

"Enough of the jokes though, we are happy for you guys" Grayson smiles.   

"Thank you dick" you nod and smile to him. The family over all has been excepting and that made it all that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
